True Love Or Just Love Spell
by Rboooks
Summary: After getting back Sasuke, team 7 was given about a month off to give him time to recover. Now that they are allowed to go on a missions again they most show a new girl around the leaf village as a D rack, The problem? she won the heart of Naruto and Sasuke! Kyuubi meets the fear of his life and the girl has daddy issues. R and R! OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I made a promise to someone that I'll try to write a love story for my OC of kyuubi's daughter. If you don't like it I'm sorry but I like to keep my promises! **

**So here it is! I hope you all like it! **

**This is for Naruto Loves FemKyuubi**

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

**Summary**

Team 7 was given a simple mission. All they had to do was train this new member of the leaf village. So why are Naruto and Sasuke drooling when they meet her? And why is she so determine to find her dad to kill? Also whys is Kyuubi screaming in Naruto's head? The answers are simple. She's Akane.

Chapter 1

A boy with blond hair and clear blue eyes, roughly the age of 16 was running to the Hokage office. He had one of the most goofiest grins on his as he jumped from roof to roof .

he was Naruto Uzumaki and today was the best day ever!

Last month he and his team had finally gotten back his brother from that evil snake. No one believed him that his brother didn't go on his own free will. So he had to prove it!

And in the end he did. Now being reunited with his brother Sasuke Uchiha, was something he trained for three years.

You see when the curse mark was placed on Sasuke by Orochimaru, Sasuke lost control over his body. He still had his soul being forced to watch himself hurting his friends and it was truly hell. But Naruto never gave up hope on him.

After they successfully rescued Sasuke the team was not allowed to take missions due to the fact Sasuke needed time and friends to recover from the remove of the curse seal.

Now they were allowed to take on a inner village mission but a mission none the less

He was going to meet the rest of team 7 there and when he meant the rest he meant everyone including and Sai.

_I wonder what mission we are going to have? _Naruto thought to himself. He was hopping for the Tora cat mission again so he could finally get revenge!

**Kit you have cat issues. You know that right? ** Came a dark voice form the deepest part of his brain. The nine tails was grinning at the happiness surrounding Naruto. They had grown a great relation.

The closes either had about father or son

_I know. But it doesn't matter! We finally get a mission! I can't wait! _ Jumping to the front of the hokage tower he grinned as he walked in. the desk lady smiled at him and let him pass without a hitch

As he walk up the stairs he could feel the chakra of his team. All waiting for him, hey even Kakashi was there before him!

Opening the door Naruto grinned at the others in greeting . Sakura smiled at him before going back at staring at Sasuke. Who nodded his head to his brother.

Yamato and Sai gave a short nod while Kakashi never looked up from his book. Once that they all got quite and lined up in front of the Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at everyone before picking up the mission and read to them.

"okay team 7 your mission is to help a new member to the leaf village. She was found at the valley of death and-"

**AHHHHHHH! RUN! NARUTO RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! ** Kyu suddenly screamed in Naruto's head. Scaring the hell out of the poor boy. Jumping around looking for anyone who looked like a threat

_Kyu! What's wrong? What is it?_ Naruto asked still trying to locate the threat. Sadly Kyuubi was to busy screaming ti answer him

**NO! SHE'S COMING!** Kyu screamed hiding as far back as he could in his cell. He curled up in a ball with fear written all over his face.

Naruto saw the door opening and was starting to sweat. What could be so horrible than to scare the NINE TAILS FOX?!

As the doors fully swung open there stood a girl with long black hair reaching her mid thigh. Her face was framed with 9 strips of red. she was as tall as Sakura.

Wearing a ninja black shirt with the sleeves cut off. Under it was a long sleeve net shirt ending at his elbows and black baggy pants. She had a beanie covering the top of her head. And fingerless black gloves.

On her back was a long sword and a weapons patch on her hip. Her head band tied at her waist like a belt.

She was also the reason Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground passed out from a noose bleed

**NOOO! ITS TO LATE! WHY!? NOT MY KIT! NOT MY KIIIIITTTT! **Kyuubi screamed as the outside world began to darken from Naruto's faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the very long delayed update it was just that I had a writer's block for who knows how long, but the curse finally lifted and now I can bring you this!**

**Hope you like my second chapter! ****J**

**This is for Naruto Loves FemKyuubi**

**Kyuubi talking**

_**Kyuubi privet thinking**_

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

Chapter 2

Naruto was floating in darkness.

What put him here?

All he remembered was showing up to the Hokage's offices so he could get his mission. After that he had been briefed for said mission so what could have made him fall into the darkness?

**"****Kit! Kit! Can you hear me? KIT!" **he heard a voice from far away yell. Who was that?

Then again who was he?

He's name was Naruto right?

Was he a ninja?

**"****Kit! Listen! It's a curse fight it! Don't forget! Fight it!" **the voice came again this time in desperation.

Curse? What was a curse?

"**Kit! Wake up! Wake up!"**

Suddenly there was a bright light, and it was as if his whole life was then flashing before his eyes. Too fast to focus on but not that fast that he couldn't get a glimpse.

His childhood, his time in the academy, team 7, wave mission, chunnin exams, Sasuke's curse mark, 3 year training trip, finding Sasuke, Freeing Sasuke and finally a girl with black hair-

"NARUTO!"

Shocked Naruto blinked his eyes opened. Standing over him was Sakura. Her face was clouded with worry as she looked down at him. From what he could tell he was in the mission room with the whole team 7 standing around

"w-what happened?" he asked though he realized that his throat was dry making it was difficult to talk.

**It too late…not my kit….not my kit…** He head Kyu mumble sadly in his mind.

Now Naruto was really confused. How did he end on the floor with the others giving him weird looks?

"Okay brat, listen up cause I'm only goanna say this once." He heard Tsuande said.

Turning to her he was meat with a face of pure intense serious. That face rarely came out so something big most have happened. Something that could be a threat to his life from the look she was giving him.

He gulped as he waited.

"Well there is no easy way of putting this….you see you and Sasuske have been-"before she could finish Naruto jumped up with a scared expression.

"Sasuke?! What wrong with Sasuke!? Is he all right?!" he exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk

"If by Sasuke you mean the emo freak in the corner then he's fine" Come a voice to his left, one that he didn't recognizes and yet it was calling to him. Pulling at his heart.

He's breathe hitch when he saw the girl who the voice belong to.

She was so beautiful. From the way her hips moved to the way she breathes!

She was like an angel-

"What are you looking at?" she growled at him when she notice his staring.

-An angry angel!

"NARUTO! Pay attention!" Sakura screamed "it's about your Curse!"

That froze Naruto as he turned back to Tsuande giving her a questionable look. However she only nodded her head

"Yes you are cursed. It's called the lovely curse." Tsuande answered the unspoken question.

Naruto stayed staring at her with a disbelief face "lovely curse?"

The others nodded grimly . The room seem to suddenly chill as they all stood waiting for the information sink in. They watched Naruto as he seemed frozen but soon steeled himself.

Naruto was quite.

His mind working overtime as a million questions zoomed in his head. This sounded serious. A curse. He had a curse. The lovely curse. He ran it over his mind once again.

Then he broke out laughing.

"Great. He's delusional." Said his angry angel.

For some unknown reason that only made him laugh harder. It was the kind of laughing that had someone run out of air and/or almost pees themselves.

The others had faces of pure worry.

"NARUTO STOP LAUGHING!" Tsuande screamed. She was the only one who seemed more annoyed then worry.

"I-I can't! ha ha ha! I-it hurts! ha ha ha! M-make it stop!" Naruto gasped between laugher.

The others glanced at each other then at the girl who was busying herself glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke in the mean time was grinning at her with a not so innocent gleam in his eyes.

"can't you stop his laughter?" Yamato asked.

The girl didn't even give him a glance "no." was all she said

Before the Yamato could respond Sasuke was suddenly in front of her. He thrust out his arm embracing her into his chest.

At the sight Naruto's laughter died.

He saw red. He's breathing came in angry huffs, and his kill Intent filled the room

Sasuke was touching _his_ angry angel!

"you basterd! Let her go!" he cried as he was about to jump at them. However Sasuke was suddenly sent across the room slamming into the wall leaving a nicely rounded hole.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." Said the angel just before she was wrapped into someone's else arms.

"Yah basterd! Don't you dare think you can touch what's mine!" Naruto exclaimed as he snuggle into the girl's hair. She reached his chin and he loved the feeling of her in his arms.

She was like a big teddy bear just warm enough to put him to sleep and the way her hair smelled ,almost like the woods, made him just want to cuddle. He could already image how comfy he's nights were going to be with her.

"aghhh! Damnit! That goes for you too!" she screamed as she throw Naruto over her shoulder only for him to land right next to Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood up at the same time whining

"but my love-!"

"but my angry angel-!"

They spoke at the same time cutting each other off. They turned glares at onemanother sparks flying between their eyes.

"angry angel? You dode can not call _my _love angry angel!" Sasuke said coldly and sickly calm.

"_Your _love!? No she is _my _angry angel so you better not call her your_ love_ again!" Naruto hotly yelled.

They both had their chest puffed out and their hands were slowly reaching for their weapons pouch.

"this is getting interesting " Sai said writing down notes as he watch the two males glare at each other.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH! Kakashi hold back Sasuke and Yamato hold back Naruto!" Tsuande ordered

In an inset both retired Ambus had their respective teen in a chock hold while the boys were protesting the whole time.

"now I haven't told either of you the curse so shut up and listen!" yelled the Hokage.

When the noise finally died down she sighed and looked over to the girl who was glaring at both Naruto and Sasuke.

Good lord could the girl glare! She wasn't using kill intent but the same cold feeling run up Tsuande's spine. Looking around the room she wasn't the only one who thought that.

Perhaps that glare would snap the teens out of the curse. Turning over to them she only saw small little hearts floating around them and in their eyes as they gazed back at her.

Huh, so love really was blind

"Okay this is the curse the girl here, her name is Akane, can make any male fall in love with her and they soon began to forget who they are, what they do, and how they live.

They eventually go mad. Its starts with uncontrolled laughter depending on the person they soon start doing things that they would normally not do.

You both have experienced this already. The only way for the curse to be broken is if you fall in love and I mean REAL love with someone else. It's called the lovely curse for the reason that you find anything this about Akane lovely." Tsuande explained.

The boys stayed quiet until Sasuke broke into fits of laughter and Naruto stated the unhealthy things about ramen. The hearts still floating around them.

The rest of team 7 know that this was the beginning of the world's end.

Meanwhile the Nine tail fox was curled up and quietly sobbing. "**it's over. It's all over. She took my kit"**


End file.
